


Respite

by leviathanmirror



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanmirror/pseuds/leviathanmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine, Adaar, and a comforting nightly ritual. Unrepentant fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respite

Adaar’s hands are surprisingly gentle and clever as they finger comb tangles out of Josephine’s hair. Scars and calluses catch on stray strands, but for the most part she is exceedingly careful as she untangles the worst knots before brushing.

Josephine sighs softly in pleasure as Adaar picks up a brush and begins to brush her hair with long, gentle strokes. With most of the tangles already removed, the bristles don’t catch and rhythm is soothing.

Usually she’d speak about her day now but it’s been so long she can’t begin to put her thoughts into words. Instead she leans forward a little, bracing her arms on Adaar’s knees, as she sits between the bigger woman’s legs and enjoys the quiet and the warmth of Adaar’s body.

Adaar counts out a hundred strokes, just like if Josephine were doing it herself.

“Feel better?” She asks quietly, as she weaves Josephine’s hair into a thick braid.

“Yes, thank you,” She says, twisting in Adaar’s lap to give her light kiss on the lips. Adaar sets the brush aside and pulls her close. She feels safe and loved with Adaar wrapped around her and happy enough here that she can’t remember what had upset her so.


End file.
